


Honeyed Bubblegum

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Drama, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, More characters to be added, Multi, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Sans' Ex-Partner, Slice of Life, Smoking, Smut, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: It's been a long time since Papyrus last saw you. You haven't changed much, except you seem happier and freer than before, a new confidence in your eyes. Sans was still in university, so you must've just finished being abroad. Why you left, he didn't know, but you must've had some grand plan all along.Not that he was scoffing at that, Papyrus was still the unenthusiastic mess he always had been. Just why had you returned? After everything had finally settled for Sans.Yeah, you were his brother’s ex. And there was no way he was going to let you get close to Sans again. This time things will be different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there~
> 
> Since I had once asked if people would like to see what I work on whilst writing Don't Pursue Happiness, Create it and Nebula, I thought to post a few of my many stories for the Undertale Anniversary. 
> 
> Big warning: If you've read my other work, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now. 
> 
> For once, I'm delving into a story (that's not a gift) that does actually revolve around sexual elements, but I'm hoping to play these in a different way from the norm. A lot of the chapters will be snippets of the boy's POVs with the Reader dotting in between.

Papyrus played with the lollipop between his teeth, the stick dipping and rolling over the grooves. Lounging back into a musty smelling sofa, music rolled around him, the bright, uplifting beats vibrating his chest making it odd to breathe and filter his magic clearly. Multi-coloured lights rotated around the dark room, spinning dizzily and randomly as people danced energetically under them with sweat sodden hair and fur flinging around as limber bodies swayed to the rhythm. Heavy clinks could hardly be heard over the din as strangers swung back their drinks messily, the alcohol mixing with the sweat running down their throats.

The high energy surroundings made Papyrus feel tired just looking at it all and he could feel a headache brewing behind his sockets. Rubbing his forehead in stress as he wiped away orange drops, the heat was making him nauseous. Sighing, he toyed once more with his lollipop, wishing desperately for a cigarette. Papyrus had been pulled to this party by his brother and that beefcake of a dinosaur, now he was left with Undyne fidgeting nervously in the seat beside him while he remained silent, staring at his brother amidst all the humans. Normally, he’d be more than willing to engage with the fish, but with this crushing feeling, he’d rather have a break.

“U-um, so this party’s pretty cool, huh?” Undyne stuttered, trying to be loud over the music but falling shy of the mark. Papyrus dragged his sockets over towards Undyne, who was dripping as profusely as him. Making an effort to be civil, at the very least for his friend’s sake, he snorted, “I’d say it’s pretty hot.” Already her face scrunched up in disdain, so he continued, “I’m not muffin-ing about it’s really baking in here.”

Undyne twisted her red hair as much as her face, “I-I was just commenting about how rad it was.”

“If I wasn’t already a skeleton, this party would’ve already decayed me.” 

The pun took awhile to register with the scientist, but by the end she was scowling.

“PAPYRUS…” A familiar, usually hyper voice growled, “ARE YOU BOTHERING UNDYNE?” Sans’ hand was propped on his hip, his finger pointing out, admonishing him in frustration. 

“Nah, bro, I wouldn’t want to fallout with ‘Dyne.”

“PAPYRUS….” But it wasn’t Sans’ voice, instead Alphys stomped up, making the floor shake under his feet, his chair bouncing slightly with each foot banging, her eyes glinting with a warning, “COME ON DYNE, HOW BOUT A DANCE FOR A CHANGE?”

“U-um but I’ll j-just stand all over your feet.” Undyne’s voice was nearly drowned out by the sudden rush of music picking up to drop.

“PSHAAAA, AS IF YOUR DAINTY, GORGEOUS FEET COULD HURT ME EVEN IF YOU DID. COME ON BABE.” Alphys’ large hand wrapped around Undyne’s reedy wrist, both of them blushing deeply at the contact. 

“What a-about, Papyrus? He’ll b-be left all alone.” Undyne looked back nervously, despite his teasing, she still wanted to make sure he was okay. Papyrus was touched, but would still gratefully accept the peace.

“NAWWW, PAPYRUS WON’T MIND, RIGHT BONEHEAD?” Alphys chortled deeply, giving the skeleton a meaty thwack on his ribs, knocking the air out of his magic making his jacket puff up.

Smoothing down his hoodie, he lazily stood, “Yeah, in fact I can’t handle all this heat, so instead of taco-ing here, I’m going to take a smoke break cause I’m sizzling.”

Everyone rolled their eyes groaning, especially his big bro, who went so far as to shoo him towards the bustling door, his bro’s large, thick gloves shoving him amicably. 

“Go Take A Break Brother, You’re Doing Great Staying.” A wide toothy grin graced Sans’ face as his eyelights twinkled. “Maybe Try To Dance At Least Once Tonight.”

“Nyeh, thanks bro, I’ll think about it.” Thought over. No way was he going to dance.

Papyrus strolled towards the crowd stuck in the doorway, flashing his wristband to the bouncer. The towering wolf bustled aside, parting the eager partygoers as best he could before waving him on with a clawed hand. Nodding his sweaty head in thanks, Papyrus squeezed through, recoiling a little when someone got a little too close for his liking. Wheezing out a sigh of relief when he finally stumbled from the already drunken group, he gripped onto the cool brickwork and dragged himself to lean against it. 

Seeing how his breath made puffs of coiling mist from his jaws, he slowly realised that his magic had overheated. It seriously had been too hot for him to handle inside the club. Shuffling a little to get as comfy as a skeleton could against a hard wall, he unzipped the front of his hoodie and waved his black tank top a little to dry off the orange beads clinging to his bones. Panting, his other hand fumbled around in his pocket searching for his cigarettes, where were those sneaky shits?

Suddenly, a waft of a familiar perfume hit him so strongly, he could taste it on his lithe tongue and his head shot up. Surely not. His wide sockets roamed the declining crowd, but no-one stood out to him. Shakily laughing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, of course someone else could wear the same perfume, it’s not like it was patented. And if there happened to be a seriously unlikely person here, no way would Papyrus let them get close to Sans again.

Tipping the butt of the cigarette to his teeth, he sank them into it hard enough to feel the soft plastic squeak. Panicking, he sucked in mouthful after mouthful of air around his cigarette, his hand trembling as he lit his thumb with a small flame, the best his magic could do with the element, but it was all he needed. Haltingly, he brought the fire to the end of his quivering cigarette before he snuffed the flame without lighting it. Quickly shoving the cigarette back into his pocket, he braved through the crowd once more and deliberately headed back inside, his anxiety ringing alarms in his skull.

Papyrus’ sockets flung side to side, roaming the room restlessly. He wasn’t seeing anything that caught his attention but he did notice that someone had taken the couch he had been sat on before, so he took a singular chair closer to the dance floor. His leg shook on the spot as he jammed his foot up and down, his twitchy face pressed to his entwined hands, the sweat from his face now drooling over his digits.

Nothing.

He saw Alphys twirling around Undyne as they jammed to the song playing ear-splittingly loud, his brother laughing indulgently, his arms wrapped around himself as his sockets squeezed together tightly. Everything seemed normal, nothing stood out.

Nothing at all.

Then a swirl of colour caught the edge of his socket and multiple things happened all at once. Papyrus turned his head gradually, his spine straightening stiffly as he sat tall, his teeth parted ever so slightly, his mouth turning down sharply. At the same time, Sans’ sockets opened casually, his eyelights bright blue, before the colour began to drain from them to leave small, white, wavering pinpricks.

There on the dance floor, you spun on the spot, your flowing hair loose, pearls of sweat glittering along the strands. Lights shining over your lips, they stretched into an inviting smile as it mouthed the lyrics playing, your eyes closed as you danced without a care with your best friend’s hand clasping tightly. Papyrus could read the words playing on your mouth, ‘Want to get out of these fucking clothes.’

Around your body twirled, a tank-top clinging in all the right places with the tightest pair of jeans hugging your ample behind as it wriggled around seductively. A few eyes followed you hungrily, but none were brave enough to approach you, not that anyone should go near you. Especially not his brother, Papyrus felt a growl growing in his mouth, thick, dripping and angry, painful enough to make his tongue throb.

Papyrus could see it, the moment that Sans’ eyelights swelled into hearts before returning to their normal blue circles, albeit still swollen, and Sans stood straight, wiping his skull futilely. Alphys and Undyne’s heads snapped around, as though searching before they came to a sudden stop as they noticed you as well. 

Undyne’s arms flailed to Alphys, making Alphys’ frowning face unfurl in recognition. Fear set into their features as they turned rapidly around to the couch Papyrus had been on ages ago, seeing it vacant, the worry was palpable. Then Papyrus felt their magic sending out a pulse of panic, their power searching for him, calling him. Oh no. He couldn’t ignore it, but he was frozen to the spot in this sweltering inferno. This hell.

His chest thudded heavily as the song yelled out passionately, ‘I want your soul.’ Rooted to the ground, Papyrus could only watch in a growing terror as his brother moved as though pulled by a string and tread almost casually towards you, only the slight shiver to his mandible betraying him. 

Alphys stormed over to Papyrus with Undyne in her arms, their faces set on his, seeking something on his skull. Papyrus let out a hot sharp stream of air from his magic, his teeth rigid and an ache had already formed in his cheekbones. Sans had reached you, his gloves catching yours to grab your attention. Your face blossomed into a large grin, your eyes growing animated as you chatted straight back to him, resting your hand on his shoulder, introducing him to your best friend.

Papyrus’ hand clenched so tightly that he could've sworn that he felt dust trickling between his fingers. Undyne’s clammy hands wrapped around his, shaking them anxiously, “C-calm down Papyrus, I know she’s your brother’s ex but you can’t lose your temper like this. Sans is just greeting her, no-one’s going to get hurt, alright? Remember? They said they’d stay friends.”

Papyrus’ hand relaxed and Undyne let out her loudest sigh yet, her head tilting to Alphys with a weak smile. Alphys shrugged, but Papyrus knew that if she thought that the skeleton would rush out to be with his brother, she’d stop him.

Yeah, you were his brother’s ex. But his friends were way off the mark, he had no temper, only lava poured painfully into his bones as he watched his brother greet and laugh with you, the clear connection sliding back into place as if it were natural.

Papyrus sucked in a heavy, deep breath, trying to uselessly cool down his magic.

Papyrus wasn’t going to let this chance slip.

No way was he going to let you get close to Sans again. 

Papyrus nimbly side-stepped Alphys’ pre-emptive grab, his finger tutting at the snarling dinosaur, “PAPYRUS, GET BACK HERE, YOU’RE NOT GOING OVER TO CAUSE MAYHEM.”

“Oh, I’m not going to go disturb them, I swear on my soul, just feel like blowing off some steam dancing.” 

Alphys blinked in surprise while Undyne jumped in shock, dancing? It had been ages since ANYONE had seen the taller skeleton dance and he did swear on his soul, something a monster wouldn’t take lightly. Alphys looked down to Undyne, a question in her furrowed brow. Undyne shook her head and turned to Papyrus, “O-ok, but only dancing right Papyrus? Come back after it.”

Papyrus only held out his hand, a silent acknowledgement. Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out a lollipop and wrapped his tongue around it to vent his frustrations. The sweet clunked heavily against his back teeth, they were already trying to cut through the plastic stick. Striding on to the dance floor cracking his bones, one by one, he started from his neck, his shoulders, twisting his spine to feel the satisfying pop up along each vertebrae and finally his fingers.

Out his arms stretched, the beat replaying just for him in his head, drawing up a long finger to his head he span it around in circles near his skull as though he was crazy. His digits unfurled as they burst away from him and clutched at his still revealed tank top, peeling it slightly away from him as he swayed his body around, lost in the music.

Then he jumped, his knees touching the side of his skull, his hoodie spreading around him like wings and he landed deftly, before bending his legs, his shoulders rolling to the left as he brought his clenched hands to the side as he dipped low at the waist. Coiling his closed fist to his chin, he tapped it to twist his head to the right as his finger pointed out, then letting his arm drop down to hold his hip, he swirled his arm above as he bowed his legs to take careful steps back.

Shit, how long had it been since he danced, but his body still remembers its perfect control, the way his body could buck and drop to the beats pulsating through his soul. Kicking out his long legs, he hopped backwards, twirling the lollipop in his mouth savouring the flavour as he brought his hands together at the waist and rolled his pelvis against them, before once more rolling his shoulders and spinning around. Quickly hopping up at the end, his arms were above his head, his hoodie and shirt lifted to give a peek of his hips sticking out of his joggers, his soaked spine curving as he landed back down straight rolling his body into a huge wave spreading from his legs first then up. 

When it reached his head, he kicked his legs over his head and flipped on the spot, his hands shoved into his pockets by the times his feet touched the floor, he pumped his hand above his head as he sunk himself to the ground, letting his body shudder to the beat as he collapsed and lay on the floor. He took in deep gulps of the boiling air. People around him hooted and thrusted their fists into the air for a bit before returning to their own dancing. 

From the floor, Papyrus allowed himself to look over towards you, but you were right next to him, a stab of hot liquid hit him in his throat. Your eyes were riveted to him, familiarity on your face as you smile sweetly, waving at him, “Hey, Paps. I see you can still drip it like it’s hot.” You snickered, handing him your handkerchief to let him wipe his sweat as he stood up. Taking it thankfully but his fingers recoiled as if scorched when they touched your skin, you smiled ruefully, “Still a hot-cross bun with me?”

Papyrus smirked, “With you, I’m always hot.”

Your eyes widened and then creased at the corners as you snorted loudly breaking out into chest heaving cackles. “Oh fuck, I’ve missed your puns, Paps. It’s been too long, Pun-pyrus.”

Sans came up behind, nodding approvingly of his brother’s friendly behaviour, “We’ve Missed You As Well! Why Not Come Round To Celebrate Your Return To The Country?” Sans eyelights snapped to Papyrus’ face with a warning, but Papyrus knew what was up, he wasn’t going to disagree. 

In fact, Papyrus wasn’t going to let this chance slip.

No way was he going to let you get close to Sans again. 

No way would he let Sans have you again.

This time, you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Honeyed Bubblegum. I hope you enjoyed the twist at the end~
> 
> These chapters are part of my Jotter Journals so as I have inspiration I will write them up and post asap, rather than torment and chew myself over symbolism too much. I write at least a journal a day towards any of my stories (even ones not posted.) so I hope you look forward to future chapters.
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thoughts descend into obsession, it's been so long since he last saw you, how he's missed you. He'll do anything to be a part of your life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check tags, this story DOES delve into dubious and possible non-con scenarios DUE TO the plot line.**
> 
> If you've read my other works, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now.
> 
> I've added non-con, dubious and "yanderes."

The evening was like the spinning shards of a broken mirror falling in a black hole in Papyrus’ head. Each piece reflected another moment of rushed time. He could barely remember the transitions between each turn of the glass, it felt like he was skipping time and only remembering the strongest memories.

_The glass spins once…_

Papyrus chuckled deeply, watching as your sweaty body leans over the counter that you used to be against when you would bake with Sans. Laughing at some story his brother was telling you, Papyrus’ lidded sockets were transfixed to you. He stared at you every moment he could get, trying to stay nonchalant in appearance, but deep inside his very soul was shaking. Grabbing the drink from Sans, your throat began swallowing, the muscles bobbing enticingly as you gulp down one of Sans’ cordials and hum with an eager pleasure.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good Sans.” You purred happily, rolling the cold glass against your heat flushed face, the cool condensation trickling down your cheek and dripping on your collarbone. Papyrus felt a little twinge inside his chest as his brother blushed faintly, clearly remembering the same memory that Papyrus had walked in on so many years ago.

_Second spin…_

Papyrus felt his arm clatter against the bathroom wall heavily, his breath hot and rapid. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He struggled at his waistband and shoved it down impatiently as he stood over the toilet. How he wanted to hear you calling HIS name instead. Your voice echoed seductively in his head, ‘Oh fuck, that’s so good Papyrus.’ His thoughts drove down darker, more sinful as he imagined parting your lips with his thumb to let you lick against his bones just so he could get a better look at the inside of your sexy mouth.

Stifling his groans as he worked his length, he bit down on his mandible pulling it into his mouth, sucking it to ease the ache in them. The distant memory from earlier came rushing back to him and Papyrus desperately tried to push down the ugly feeling of jealousy, he replaced himself in his brother’s place instead of the darkened corridor he had hid in.

It was HIS hips that thrusted into you, his ORANGE glow shining against your bare body as he plowed you into the counter. Your gasps would be brought forth from HIS cock, you’d moan as HE squeezed your breasts and dug into your gorgeous ass. Papyrus would make you cum just as many times as Sans had. If not, more.

How he needed you, he wasn’t going to let Sans have you as much as it made him feel guilty, Sans had his chance. Papyrus would’ve given up if the both of you had stayed together forever more. His claws gripped at the windowsill as he bent over, it was getting harder to focus on any single thought. Just a torrent of your body in different positions underneath him barraged him as he took you in every way imaginable.

The peak began to rise inside of him, first starting at his soul, then it snaked down his body to the base of his cock before crawling up into his knot, filling it with his thickened magic. Still biting down, he muffled his cries by biting his shirt as tears pricked at his sockets as he came as hard as the first time he had ever fantasized about you.

Sighing, feeling the crash of his heightened emotions, he instantly felt guilty. He should be stepping aside, letting his brother have another go at being with someone so wonderful that both siblings want you. Panting to clear his thoughts, he looked at his hand covered in his gooey load and shuddered in self-disgust, wondering if you’d even like this. Sans’ had seemed so much thicker that night, how it shined between your thighs as he pulled out while you mewled. Clenching his jaw from shame as he goes to clean it….

_Three spins…_

Papyrus turned to hand you another drink his finger dipping into the liquid, an unnoticeable amount of orange faded away into your third cordial.

“Thanks Paps, never thought I’d see you in the kitchen doing anything.” You chuckled, reminding him of his laziness playfully. He loved that about you, how’d you so readily tease, joke and still keep a soft kindness. You weren’t without flaws, but Papyrus still loved each one he discovered.

Yet, he was especially flawed and a disgusting deviant, he clutched his sweaty palms in his hoodie pockets, leaning lazily against the kitchen wall as you inspect the cordial before shrugging and knocking it back. Papyrus gulped as you savoured the drink, fuck, he’d definitely want to be seen in the kitchen doing you. Shame, Sans had beaten him to it, at that thought a shameful guilt coiled in his chest.

“Mmm! Did you add peach liquor to this? It tastes so sweet, I love it!” A grin spread on your face as you wrap an arm around him to squeeze his side. “Hey. Don’t tell Sans this, but keep these drinks coming.” You winked, Papyrus dimly remembered how much you loved peaches and honey on a hot summer’s day, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Four spins…_

You could taste it, you could taste it, you could taste it, you could taste it. His mind rattled the words over and over in his head. You loved it, you loved his cum in your mouth. Papyrus was back in the bathroom, once again hunched over the toilet, his hand coiled around himself, the same hand that had felt your arm’s softness. What were you doing to him?

Your touch was like electricity, burning through him and straight into his core. He couldn’t help the rising heat of his magic, how it twisted immediately into his pants and made him feel swollen and needy. Fuck, he felt his shaft pulse and ache under his vigourous rubbing, till he burst across the bowl of the toilet. What a complete utter waste. Every one of his loads should be stored inside of you, he thought as he swiped some of the orange jelly from his tip to keep your drinks ‘cumming.’

_Fifth spin…_

You had been swallowing his cum unknowingly all night, he knew he was completely perverted and utterly disgusting, but it was like a sudden drug to watch you lick your lips, savouring every drop, then grinning at him waggling your empty cup for more. More of him and he could never deny anything you wanted of his. 

But soon it got too late for you and your friend to leave safely (and cheaply) so Sans offered for everyone to sleep over. You both agreed and Papyrus set his bed up for you whilst Sans smiled ruefully and gave up his bed to your best friend. Papyrus felt a swell of victory in his chest before it was stamped down as he saw the crestfallen face on Sans.

Looking away Papyrus clutched at his chest, he loved his brother so much, but he loved you so fucking much too. 

_Sixth Spin…_

Papyrus lay on the floor awake, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling like a starved man looking at food. Every single creak above him let him know that you were stirring in HIS bed and fuck, why was it squeaking so much, Papyrus could’ve sworn it didn’t make that much noise originally. What were you doing in his bed?

Closing his sockets, he imagined that you couldn’t help moaning his name in his bed, that the scent of him aroused you so much that you were touching yourself right now above him. How you could be caressing your body thinking of his, how he’d fit to you and you might wonder how he’d feel inside. Already his hand had slipped around the dim orange glow beneath the sheets. Biting the covers to keep his noises trapped, moaning behind his clenched teeth, just so Sans wouldn’t be disturbed in the next room.

_Seventh Spin…_

As soon as you had rushed from the house, stating you had a job interview to go to, Papyrus had rushed to his bedroom and flumped onto the bed to roll in your scent. Delicious, you had such a salty yet sweet smell that border lined being classed as a drug. With each release, Papyrus’ mind crashed and he cringed with guilt, how could he do such a thing to you last night? Sure you told him to keep the drinks tasting peachy, but you didn’t know the source. Then, his mind would latch onto the origins, how your lips beaded with moisture and your smile stretching as you tasted _him._ Back his hand went and the whole cycle repeated.

#

Papyrus didn’t know how long he was in the bedroom, cumming over and over into condoms so he didn’t taint your scent, but by the time he came out of his room to eat it was already dusk outside.

Shaking at the knees, he wobbled down the stairs and munched his cereal and milk without thought, his exhausted mind addled and satisfied. With his appetite satisfied, Papyrus hummed loosely and his lightheadedness began to come down gently. Licking his teeth, he looked forward to spending more time in your scent’s loving embrace as strode back up to his room.

Papyrus stopped dead, seeing his brother standing in the hallway, Sans sweating nervously as he stuttered that he had already cleaned Paps’ room. Papyrus concealed his anger at Sans, who had already stripped his bed, claiming it needed to be washed and Papyrus shouldn’t have offered such dirty covers to you.

Shaking in frustration, Papyrus marched to the washing room and began to pull out the covers….

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still shocked him.

A thick, sodden patch of blue on his bed covers.

Papyrus hissed and shoved it all back into the washing machine, leaving it for Sans to turn on. 

Storming away to his room, he clutched the pillow you had used, but only an extremely faint smell clung to it. That was enough though, the soothing smell sent him to sleep.

**Bing! You have a text message.**

_The glass shards fall onto an invisible black floor, time resuming to normal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Papyrus, bad Sans. They both want you back in their lives. *sigh* But people and monsters don't always make the right choices.
> 
> These chapters are part of my Jotter Journals so as I have inspiration I will write them up and post asap, rather than torment and chew myself over symbolism too much. I write at least a journal a day towards any of my stories (even ones not posted.) so I hope you look forward to future chapters.
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wades through his...*ahem* memories of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: Warning: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check tags, this story DOES delve into dubious and possible non-con scenarios DUE TO the plot line.
> 
> If you've read my other works, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now.

“Ah, no-no-no~ We can’t do that here, Sans!”  
Papyrus Won’t Be Here, He’s Working All Evening!  
“Are you sure? Paps is out all evening?”  
Of Course!  
“.....”  
★  
“N-not for too long, o-okay?”  
…..❤

#

“Sans, Sans, SAAAANS!”  
God, You Feel So Good.★  
“M-more, p-please, you’re making me crazy…”  
Whine For Me, Beg For Me.  
“Please, please, Bubblegum, please, I need you, I need all of you.”  
You’re So Fucking Tight Even When This Wet.  
“....!!!!! Bubbl-”  
I Know, Love, I’m Gonna-- ❤

#

Sans woke up with a confused scowling frown on his face, his body completely twisted around his quilt and his pillow chucked to the floor. His scrunched up sockets took a few delayed blinks to process what was happening. Then a dull blush crept up his bare rib cage up his neck and reaching his forehead. He had a wet dream about YOU. Fuck, he hadn’t had one of those in so long that he thought he had gotten over you.

Slapping his phalanges to his face with a groan, he felt around on his duvet to find the tell-tale wet patch that both soaked his boxers and his bed. Judging by the sheer amount of the mess despite his...shameful managing skills the other day, he was certainly NOT over you and indeed CRAVING you like crazy again.

.....

Pardon his Hotlandian, but....

Shit.

Papyrus was not going to like this, even though he was so polite and friendly with you just a day ago, the years that Papyrus had spent warning Sans to stay away from you and if you ever tried to get in contact again to let him know immediately. Honestly, the way Papyrus went would make anyone think that he was the older brother at times.

Sans looked exhausted as he squatted naked, shoving his clothes and bed sheets into the washing machine. Luckily for him, Papyrus never checked the machines to see how often both his and Sans’ bedding were done, so it wouldn’t arouse any suspicion. Taking a moment to look at his reflection in the spinning laundry, he pulled at a deep blue socketbag, dang, when was the last time he had THOSE. 

Tsking to himself, muttering that this wouldn’t do at all, he stood up and hopped on the spot before turning around to the sink to splash water on his skull, all while opening the cupboard to get a bottle of NTT Bags-Be-Glam. Sighing, he spread the liquid magic around his sockets in slow round circles that smooshed his face up….he remembered you saying he had such a babybone face. 

Pouting, he slammed the mirror shut. It had crossed his mind more than once that you had thought he was too much of a babybones to handle a long distant relationship years ago….slapping his cheeks, he yelled out and jumped three times to chase away the bad feelings. The past didn’t matter, YOU WERE BACK NOW, maybe….just maybe….you’d want to get back together with him?

STARS, would he love that, he missed so much about you. Covering his sockets to hide the love hearts you’d tease him lovingly over, he grinned goofily. Last night, he got to hear your laugh, your warm aura, to see your soul still bloomed happily, that you had some of the same hobbies and even found new ones whilst away!! He couldn’t wait to ask you about everything that had happened….

You had even made a (FEMALE) friend abroad who had made the cute bracelet on your wrist, the BLUE bracelet, that was so similar to his colour. You clearly thought of him as well...it suited you so much. Blue was always seemed to be the best colour on you....

Sans blush deepened….he was suddenly reminded of the reason he was even in the bathroom in the first place. Nibbling at his mandible, he felt his fangs digging in just a little too much, but he couldn’t stop his fidgeting. He tried to squeeze the side of his ribs to calm down, but it just made things worse as he thought about a certain situation where you were most covered in blue.... your legs wrapping around his ribs....

Stars dammit.

He wished.

Another drawn out sigh dragged itself away from him, ignoring his magic that tried to form, he rummaged through the neatly folded clothes and pulled on his favourite chef’s caption tee-shirt and his Nasptaton branded shorts. Covered, he felt a bit more in control of his emotions and took in a cool breath while walking downstairs.

He could do this. All he had to do was remain calm and be patient. You’d only just gotten back, there was no need to rush what was fate, he’d just spend the time getting to know what you’d been up to while away.

“yo, bro.”

Sans nearly slipped down the stairs out of shock, “O-OH HEY PAPYRUS! I-....YOU’RE UP EARLY?”

Papyrus raised a thick brow at that, stirring his honey with a dash of coffee, “as much as I’d hate to be the **BEE**-r of bad news, bro, I’m not up early.”

Sans blinked, he looked at the clock, it was 2pm, he blinked again.

Papyrus laughed dryly, “I **hive** never seen you sleep in **bee**-fore, but I didn’t want to **bee** the **sting** in your tailbone.”

“_Buzz_ Off.” Sans shoved his brother to the side away from the sink, narrowing his eyes proudly at his brother’s even dryer snort. Papyrus turned to his cup and took a thick drink, drifting out of the room.

Pulling on washing gloves he tackled the dishes and cups left in the sink, wanting to steady his mind more. It was soothing being around Papyrus, even if he was annoying as could BEE. Mweh-heh….ugh....

Dear Gemstones, how was he going to see you between Papyrus’ watch and stars-knows what schedule you had now. Well….you HAD given Sans your new number and Sans distinctly noticed that you hadn’t given it to Papyrus. Which was probably for the best seeing how much his little brother seemed to hate you so much.

Checking all the dishes were clean and dry, Sans sniffed at a cup on the drying rack and pulled back with a wrinkle to his nasal ridge, “WHY IN THE UNDERGROUND DOES THIS SMELL LIKE PEACHES?”

Papyrus choked on his bitter-sweet honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Honeyed Bubblegum!
> 
> As thanks for 500+ followers on Tumblr, I'm going to be posting a chapter towards any of my fanfics every day throughout February, feel free to join in and tag me! I would love to read some of your works!
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
[Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


End file.
